elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Words: A
Notes on reading entries * All "Character Map" translations are based on the use of the Dragon_Script font (linked to on the main Dragon Language article) *"Romanization" is written using the upper case for single letter equivalencies and lower case for double letter *"Speculation" is for notes on translations that may be in dispute due to lack of official word but are otherwise supported by evidence within the rest of the language we do know or notes related to usage for which there is no context or examples aak - guide Character Map: 1K | Romanization: aaK | Meaning: Guide Notes: *verb; as in "guide us to" Speculation: Nothing in context yet to know if the same spelling is used for the noun equivalent of guide aal - may Character Map: 1L | Romanization: aaL | Meaning: May Notes: *verb; as in "May his soul" Speculation: N/A aan - a/an Character Map: 1N | Romanization: aaN | Meaning: a/an Notes: *indefinite article; a'' Nord, ''an egg Speculation: N/A aar - servant Character Map: 1R | Romanization: aaR | Meaning: servant Notes: *noun *When written as aaRii, it becomes a word denoting a relationship in which the servant belongs to another. Any of the following translations of "aaRii" are equally accurate: (servant belonging to {insert name}) or ({his/her/their} servant) or ({insert name}'s servant) Speculation: N/A aav - join Character Map: 1V | Romanization: aaV | Meaning: join Notes: *verb Speculation: N/A aaz - mercy Character Map: 1Z | Romanization: aaZ | Meaning: mercy Notes: *noun *idiom Speculation: N/A ag - burn Character Map: AG | Romanization: AG | Meaning: burn Notes: *verb Speculation: N/A ah - hunter Character Map: 4 | Romanization: ah | Meaning: hunter Notes: *noun Speculation: N/A ahkrin - courage Character Map: 4KRIN | Romanization: ahKRIN | Meaning: courage Notes: *noun *idiom Speculation: N/A ahmik - service Character Map: 4MIK | Romanization: ahMIK | Meaning: service Notes: *verb; as in "in service to" Speculation: N/A amul - husband Character Map: 4MUL | Romanization: ahMUL | Meaning: husband Notes: *noun *When written as ahMULii, it becomes a word denoting a relationship in which the husband belongs to another. Any of the following translations of "ahMULii" are equally accurate: (husband belonging to {insert name}) or ({his/her} husband) or ({insert name}'s husband) Speculation: N/A ahraan - wound Character Map: 4R1N | Romanization: ahRaaN | Meaning: wound Notes: *noun Speculation: Nothing in context yet to know if the same spelling is used for the verb equivalent of wound ahrk - and Character Map: 4RK | Romanization: ahRK | Meaning: and Notes: *conjunction Speculation: N/A ahst - at Character Map: 4ST | Romanization: ahST | Meaning: at Notes: *preposition Speculation: N/A ahzid - bitter Character Map: 4ZID | Romanization: ahZID | Meaning: bitter Notes: *adjective; as in "bitter defeat" Speculation: Nothing in context yet to know if the same spelling is used for the verb, adverb or noun equivalent of bitter. al - destroyer Character Map: AL | Romanization: AL | Meaning: destroyer Notes: *noun Speculation: N/A alok - arise Character Map: ALOK | Romanization: ALOK | Meaning: arise Notes: *verb Speculation: N/A alun - ever Character Map: ALUN | Romanization: ALUN | Meaning: ever Notes: *adverb Speculation: N/A aus - suffer Character Map: AUS | Romanization: AUS | Meaning: suffer Notes: *verb Speculation: N/A Category:Languages